Forever is a Long Time
by TheUnicorn420
Summary: Amanda, a vampire created for war and used for power, goes off into the world alone to get away from being the Princess of Volterra for sometime. She ends up running into our favorite Olympic Coven. Rated M for later chapters. C/Es R/Em Ed/OC J/OC A/OC DISCONTINUED!
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: **I do not, under any circumstances and no matter how much I wish I did, own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant genius that deserves credit for Twilight. I just borrow her characters to play with for a while ;)

Prologue:

As I looked in the black eyes that burned with her thirst for revenge, revenge that would only be complete with my death, I knew only one of us would walk away from this fight. I would do everything within my power to make sure it was me. I stared at the army that stood behind her, waiting for the order to attack, and I knew I would have to kill them all. I felt no remorse as I came to this conclusion. I was created and trained for this sole purpose over 100 years ago. I was powerful, one of the most powerful vampires to ever exist, but I knew that it would not be easy to survive, even for me. I had no idea what this army was capable of. I heard my enemy give the order to attack. The newborns rushed forward and I prepared myself to end them all.

Chapter 1: Leaving

As I walked from my room to the throne room every vampire I passed bowed and murmured, "Princess." This is around the time I give you the condensed version of my life. My name is Amanda Volturi. I was born in 1847 and was changed into a vampire in the year 1863, at the age of 16. I was created for war, and that's all I knew for the first 50 years of my vampire life. A vampire by the name of Bradley changed me to help him take over the Southern Lands. See, Bradley knew I would be powerful. He had a gift for knowing those kinds of things. We were in the process of taking over the whole South when the Volturi decided it was time to step in. Things had gotten a little messy in the midst of war. My whole coven was destroyed but Aro gave me the choice to join or die. I, of course, joined. I have been with the Volturi for the last 99 years. I rose through the ranks of the guard quickly, and Aro soon bestowed the honor of being Princess upon me.

I was headed to talk to him at the moment. I entered the throne room and the members of the guard that were inside bowed to me as I walked to where my father sat upon his throne. I knelt at his feet and bowed my head, speaking in a clear voice, "Father I wish to speak to you and Mother. Alone. Please."

"Of course, my dear daughter. Guards leave us. Brothers, if you will please?" My father instructed everyone to go.

"Thank you, Father." I said before continuing, "Well, I bet you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you guys alone. The thing is that I want to leave and go off on my own for some time. Wait! Just listen to me before you say anything okay?" I stopped my dad before he could interrupt. He nodded his consent and I started talking again. "It has nothing to do with you guys. It's not because of any of the guard. I just want to travel on my own for a little while. I need some time off from being Princess Amanda all the time." I sighed.

"If that is what you truly want, sweetheart then we will not stand in your way. You will always be the Princess of Volterra." My mother smiled warmly at me. I smiled back and then turned to my father. I looked at him expectantly.

"Very well. I guess I can't talk you into taking at least one guard with you?" He questioned, with a bit of hope in his otherwise defeated tone.

"Sorry dad, but no. Most everyone in our world recognize the guards. Doesn't exactly help my incognito status." I answered with a bright smile.

"Very well, my dear. I shall let you do what you want, as you very well knew would happen." Aro said with a small smile.

I laughed, because he was right. I knew he would allow me to do whatever I wanted, if it would make me happy. I looked into my parents crimson eyes, and felt my own ruby eyes tear up at the thought of leaving. "I'll miss you both. I'll miss everyone here." My voice had a slight hitch to it.

"We will miss you as well, daughter. I expect the guard are not going to be very happy about this. They will miss their princess dearly." Mother cheerfully exclaimed.

My father chuckled at this before asking, "When will you leave, Amanda?"

I thought about it. "I was thinking sometime this week." I replied.

"Well, be sure you come and say goodbye before you leave."

"Of course, mom. I wouldn't dream of leaving without saying bye to you and dad. And everyone else." I chuckled. "Do either of you know where I can find Jane and Alec, by any chance?"

"The last I saw of them they were headed to relax after getting back from their last mission." My father answered.

"Thanks, daddy." I smiled and left. I went to Jane's room to see if she was there. I could sense her before I even got to her door. I knocked and was greeted with the door being flung open and Jane tackling me to the ground in a hug. "Haha I missed you too Janie." I told her with a smile. Jane and Alec are my two best friends in the world. When I first came to the Volturi, Jane didn't particularly like me because of the fact that her power doesn't work on me. No vampire can use a mental ability on me, because of my mental shield. I have a few other powers as well but I'll explain them later.

"Princess I'm sorry for tackling you like that but I has been a long 5 days without my best friend." Jane sheepishly apologized as she got off of me.

I smiled a huge smile as I got up and looked at her. "It's okay Jane. I really did miss you too." I walked into her room while asking her how the mission went.

"The same way all the others go." She rolled her eyes. I chuckled at that. It was true all missions go the same way. Either we kill everyone or we recruit. The Volturi don't give second chances.

"Where's Alec?" I asked.

"I'm right here Princess." His voice floated in through the open door mere seconds before he appeared in the doorway.

"So you are." I laughed. "I need to talk to the both of you." They exchanged a glance at my serious tone.

"What is it Amanda?" Alec questioned.

I sighed. This was going to be hard. "I'm leaving for a little while. I'm going to travel alone for some time." I told them without making eye contact with either of them.

"Why?" They both screamed at me. I flinched.

"I just need a break from being the princess for a while. I'll come to visit and call and everything. I promise Janie and Alec." I look from Jane's crimson eyes into Alec's. Both sets of eyes held understanding.

"Well I don't like it but I understand." Jane said, as Alec nodded in agreement.

"When are you going to leave?" Alec asked.

"Probably sometime this week." They both looked shocked. I guess they weren't expecting me to leave so soon. My assumption was proven correct when they both breathed out, "So soon?" I nodded, not making eye contact.

"We just got back, but I guess we have to make the most of the time we have." Jane stated. We spent the rest of the night just hanging out in Jane's room. Felix and Demitri joined us after a couple of hours. We had a great time just goofing off. Too soon though they had to go back to their guard duties. I hugged them all as I left to make my way back to my room.

A week later:

I was standing in the throne room once again. I was leaving today and my parents were throwing a vampire's version of a going away party. Earlier in the week, Aro sent Heidi out "fishing" for tonight. My father also told me that they everyone got me a small present, but I would open them after dinner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the throne room of the Castle Volterra. This is the last stop on the tour." Heidi threw a smirk at me when she said that. A smile crept onto my face as I studied the humans who would die to feed us today. My eyes landed on a girl around my age, my physical age of course. I walked up to her smiling.

"Hello. How was the rest of the tour?" I pleasantly inquired. I heard her heart start to race and her breathing sped up.

"I-It was w-w-wonderful." She stuttered out.

I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Well that's good, because you won't live to go on another one." I kissed her neck and then my razor sharp teeth pierced her jugular. I moaned at the delicious taste of her blood, so much sweeter than normal due to her fear. I vaguely noticed everyone else in the room feeding as well. I could hear the screams of the humans as I drained my prey dry. I dropped her body the floor when I was finished. The last scream suddenly cut off as Jane finished off her meal. The guards started disposing of the bodies.

When they were done my father looked at me and asked, "Well my dear are you ready for your gifts?" I smiled as I licked a drop of blood off my bottom lip and nodded my head.

"Very well who's would you like to open first?" I thought about it and flashed in front of Jane and Alec, who were standing just to the side of my father's throne. I held out my hand and looked at Jane expectantly. She smiled and reached into her robe and pulled out a small package wrapped in purple paper. I took it when she held it out to me. I tore the wrapping paper off to find a necklace box. I opened it and pulled out a beautiful silver locket. Engraved on the front was _A+A+J=Best Friends. _

"Open it." Jane whispered. I did as I was told. Inside was a picture of her, Alec, and I on the right side and on the left was another engraving. This one said _We love you, Princess._

"Thanks you guys." I told them as I hugged them both.

"That's not our only present." You could hear the slight amusement in Alec's voice.

"Well? Give it to me then." I told him with a smile on my face. He handed me another package wrapped in purple paper. I opened this one to find a homemade sketch book. It was worn brown leather with my name in flowing golden script across the top. "I love it guys!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the twins in another tight embrace.

I flashed over in front of Heidi. Her gift was a charm bracelet with a treble cleft charm, all sterling silver. Demitri was next he gave me a charm for my bracelet. It was a shopping bag because he knew how much I love to shop. Then it was Felix's turn. He ended up giving me another charm for my bracelet, which was a small version of a portrait of the two of us that I drew. Next were Chelsea and Afton. They gave me two charms for my bracelet. Afton's was a painter's palette and paint brush, and Chelsea's was a cluster of books, symbolizing two of my favorite hobbies. I went to my Uncle Marcus next. He kissed my forehead before handing me my present. I opened it to find a set of car keys. I looked at the remote and squealed in excitement. It had Ferrari across it.

My uncle chuckled and said, "I know you won't get a chance to drive it much, but it will be here for when you come to visit. Also it will be here for when you come home for good." I just jumped on him and gave him a bone crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek. I went to my Uncle Caius and Aunt Athenodora. They gave me a brand new composition book with their favorites of mine already in it and space for new ones I create. Finally, I was in front of my parents. My mother handed me a small package wrapped in shiny gold paper. She hugged me as she gave it to me. I opened it to find another set of keys, belonging to a Kawasaki. I looked at my dad questioningly. He laughed softly before telling me to follow him. I did as he said and followed him to the garage. As soon as I stepped through the door I screamed in excitement. There sitting next to a brand new fiery red Ferrari was a beautiful black and red Kawasaki Ninja 250r. I flashed to my father and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist as my arms went around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled before hopping down and doing the same to my mother. "Can I take it with me?" I begged, throwing on my puppy dog face for good measure. I knew my parents couldn't resist that look.

"Of course, sweetheart." They replied at the same time. I squealed once again before calming down enough to look at my family. They were all my family for all intents and purposes.

"You guys don't know how much all the gifts mean to me. I love you all. I'm gonna miss you all so much, but I promise to visit often." My eyes were filled with tears that would never fall. I got on my new bike and started it. The engine purred to life. "Goodbye everyone. I call and talk to you all soon." I shot out of the garage and looked back at my family. I raised my hand in farewell and saw them all wave to me. Time to have some adventures.

**A/N: **Well this was my first attempt at FanFiction. Review, please. So I know if I'm doing a good job or not. Thanks :)


	2. Traveling

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight :(

All translations will be at the bottom.

Chapter 2: Traveling

As I was driving I let my mind wander to all the places I wanted to go, and which one would be first. I've been all over the world for missions, but never had the time to really enjoy the places. I went to complete my mission, and when I was done I went back to Volterra to report my success to Aro. I decided that the first place I would visit would be France. So I looked up a map on my specialized iPhone. Heat sensory screen and all that. I memorized which way I need to go and set off on my way. With my driving I made it to Paris quickly. I remembered that my parents had a house in a lot of major cities like Paris. I decided to call them and see if there was one near me. I quickly pulled out my phone and scrolled down to my dad's number before pressing the call button. My father finally picked up after the fourth ring.

"_Amanda! Why are you calling so soon? Not that I'm complaining, just curious is all_." I hear him say.

"Well dad I'm in Paris and I was wondering if you and mom happened to have a house close by?" I questioned.

"_Paris? Why yes, I think we do own a house in that area. Let me ask your mother about it." _I hear him call softly to my mother. _"Darling, do we have a house in the Paris area?" _

"_Yes we do dear husband and daughter." _I hear my mother say.

"Grazie. Ciao mamma. Come stai?" I said in Italian.

"_Sto bene." _She replied.

"Well that's really all I was calling for. So I guess I'll go now. Tell everyone I said hi. Goodbye!"

"_Goodbye, my dear daughter." _I heard my father say right before I heard the dial tone.

I put my phone away and stopped my bike so that I can see if I can smell any scents to lead me to the house. I smelled a faint trail of my father's scent. I followed it to the house. I didn't even bother going in. All I wanted was someplace safe to park my bike, so I could go explore on foot. I drove towards the garage. I was forced to go inside to open the garage. As soon as it was open, I flashed onto my bike and drove in. I cut the engine and stuffed the keys into the pocket of my black skinny jeans, and grabbed my bag full of essentials off the back of my bike. It had things like my passport and sleek black credit card. I was in the Musée du Louvre when I smelt two vampires. I followed the scent until I could see them. I made my way to them at human velocity. "Bonjour." I said as I came up beside them, pretending to look at the same painting as them.

They turned to face me. The man looked to be about in his mid to late thirties when he was changed. He had dirty blond hair that was long enough that his bangs fell in his eyes. His dark burgundy eyes had a kind glint in them. He had about 10 inches on my 5'5 height. The woman at his side, who I assumed to be his mate, looked to be around the same age as him when she was changed. She had curly chocolate colored hair that hung down to the middle of her back, and was around the same height as me. "Bonjour." She replied.

"Je m'appelle Amanda. Comment t'appelles tu?"

"Je m'appelle Natalie." The woman answered.

"Je m'appelle Luca." The man told me.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere more private to talk more? If you would like." I whispered to fast and low for the humans to hear.

"Are you a danger to us?" Luca queried.

"I mean neither of you harm. You have my word on that." I promised.

"Very well follow us." Natalie instructed me. I followed them to a small house about 30 minutes walk from the museum. We went inside and they told me to have a seat in the living room.

"So, may I ask why you are in France? We get many nomads passing through, for many different reasons."

"Well, I'm just traveling the world for a while. You keep a permanent residence here?"

"Yes. We have houses all over the world. We enjoy being able to interact with humans. However, we move on before they notice we do not age. Wouldn't want to give the Volturi a reason to visit now would we, Natalie?" Luca asked while looking at Natalie. She shook her head in the negative before asking me, "Would care to tell us some of your back story? Such as where you were born and when, when you were changed. Those kinds of things."

"Well, I was born in 1847 and changed in 1863 at the age of 16. I lived in Houston, Texas. I was created for war. A vampire by the name of Bradley created me for his army. We were slowly taking over the South. All of Texas and Northern Mexico belonged to us. It took us 50 years to acquire those lands. We were set to take on Monterrey when I decided to escape. I took off the night before the battle was set to take place. I ran for days, only stopping to hunt. The last I heard the Volturi stepped in and disposed of everyone in the South. I'm glad I got out when I did. I was in Canada when I ran into two of our kind, who were nomads. I traveled with them for some time before I went off on my own, and here I am." I laughed while throwing my arms out. I felt kind of bad for lying to them, but it was necessary to keep my anonymity.

"Yes. Here you are." They both laughed at my actions.

"What about y'all? What's you guys story?" I asked.

It turns out they were pretty young vampires. Natalie had only been changed for a little over 30 years, while Luca had about 3 more years. I was right in their physical ages. They both told me their stories. They were very kind and considerate people. I stayed with them for a week, and they took me all around Paris and the surrounding cities that weren't very far away. When I was leaving I thanked them for their hospitality and for being tour guides. They told me if I ever needed any help to just call them and they will gladly help.

6 Months Later:

It's been 6 months since I've left Volterra and I've been all over Europe, Asia, the Middle East, Africa, and even Russia. I decided it was time to head to the U.S. I would stay away from the South, that's for sure. I was thinking about maybe going to visit the Olympic Coven. I've heard all about their lifestyle from my father, since he is good friends with Carlisle, the coven leader. I was currently in Ireland waiting to board my plane to New York. I paid good money to have my bike flown with me. It was currently stashed in the cargo hold with everyone's luggage. When I boarded the plane I realized I should have hunted before the flight, but it was too late now. I would just have to hunt whenever we touched down in New York.

After a very long 7 ½ hours the plane finally landed in JFK airport. As soon as we were allowed to leave I bolted from the plane at a pace a little quicker than human. I really needed to hunt before I do something I would definitely regret. I knew my eyes would be pitch black right now, and if I didn't have amazing control I would probably give into the burn in the back of my throat. I quickly picked up my bike and went off to find myself dinner before setting out on my journey to Forks, Washington. That was where my father told me Carlisle and his _family _lived at the moment. As I drove down the streets of New York, I was searching for my next prey. I finally settled on a guy who was stalking tis young girl down a dark alley. I parked my bike and silently followed the two humans. I purposefully made noise so the man would hear. He turned around to search for the origin of the noise, but found none as I had already flashed in front of him. When he turned back around he came face to face with me.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" He slurred at me.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." I heard the girl run away as soon as the man started to speak. I smiled maliciously. "Looks like your fun got away. What a shame. You know, I really hate men who try to take advantage of women. I hate scumbags like you. You think you're God's gift to mankind, don't you? Well I have news for you fucker, you are going to die and I am going to be the one to kill you." My smile became even more malicious as I thought of ending this disgusting, filthy animal that calls himself human.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think a little girl like you will be able to kill me?" He laughed condescendingly.

"Well, you see I know things you don't. I. Will. End. Your. Pathetic. Little. Life." I spoke through gritted teeth. I saw his hand moving with a knife in it. I decided to let the knife land on my ribs just to see the fear flash through his eyes as it shattered against my diamond hard skin. I heard his heart beat pick up from fear. He turned to try and run, but I was in front of him before he could take a step. I bared my teeth at him, while letting a growl slip out of my throat. He whimpered in fear. I could practically smell the fear rolling off of him in waves. "This might hurt, just a lot." My smile turned sadistic. I held my hand over his mouth as he screamed. I was using Jane's power on him. See, I have the ability to copy other vampire's powers if I want to. When I thought he had had enough I shut the power off. He was laying on the ground panting for breath and begging me to spare his worthless life. "I can't do that. You don't deserve to live. You have to be taught a lesson. You're not the scariest predator out there. You can only learn that by paying with your life. And you smell way too good to allow you to live." I told him before plunging my teeth into his jugular. His blood was so sweet due to his overwhelming amount of fear. I moaned when I first tasted it. I was done with him soon and I threw the body into a dumpster and lit a match. The dumpster went up in flames, along with his body. Once I was sated, I got back on my bike and started my drive to Forks.

**A/N: **So there's chapter 2 of my story. What did you think? Let me know in a review.

Translations:  
>Grazie. Ciao mamma. Come stai?(Italian)- Thank you. Hello mom. How are you?<br>Sto bene(Italian)- I'm fine.  
>Bonjour(French)- Hello.<br>Je m'appelle(French)- My name is...  
>Comment t'appelles tu?(French)- What's your name?<p> 


	3. First MeetingAmPOV

**Disclaimer: **I own Twilight. Just kidding. I still don't own it, but SM is thinking about giving it to me ;) Haha I wish.

Chapter 3: First Meeting

**(AmPOV)**

I stopped in Seattle in order to feed one more time before I headed to Forks. I knew that I would not be able to feed once I got there, because even though the coven doesn't feed on humans, I will still be in there territory. Never feed in another's territory unless you're looking for a fight. I was definitely not looking for a fight. When I was done feeding, and my kill was sufficiently cleaned up, I hopped back on my bike to finish the last leg of my journey. While I had been in Chicago I had taken the liberty to get myself a nice little three bedroom house in the Forks area. I drove into the tiny little town covered in green and fog. It had started to rain, so I had put my helmet on in order to keep up appearances, even though not many people were out. I observed the town as I was driving to my house. I noticed that there wasn't much in this town. I sought out the grocery store since I needed to go buy things to keep up my human charade. I decided that I would need to make a trip to Seattle in order to go shopping.

I pulled up to my house and just parked my bike out front, not even bothering to take it to the garage. I grabbed my keys and bag, and headed inside to check the place out. It was a two story with three bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It also had an office. I decided to make that my studio. I walked into the kitchen that I would never use. The cabinets were cherry wood with granite countertops. Brand new stainless steel appliances. It was a beautiful kitchen, and it's a shame it won't ever get used. The master bed and bathroom was downstairs. I walked through the living room into the bedroom. It was big with creamy white walls and a giant walk in closet. The master bath was en suite. It had granite countertop, just like the kitchen, but white cabinets and doors. The two other bedrooms were upstairs. I would go and check them out later. I walked out of my room into the office room. I would use this for my art.

I decided to go and visit the coven before I didn't anything else. Wouldn't want them thinking I'm a threat now would we? I head out into the forest that surrounds the right side of my house. I was running when I smelt two vampire's scents. The smell of fresh deer blood permeates the air. I'm guessing it's two of the animal drinkers. I approach them slowly. I hear them whispering to each other, but can't make out the words even with my sensitive hearing. I'm guess they were discussing if I was a threat or not.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A loud booming voice called out to me.

I pick up my pace a little in order to get there faster so we can see each other. I found them in a small clearing that deer would usually bed down in. The vampire that had called out to me was huge. He was like a mountain of muscle. He had unruly short brown curls. His size was intimidating, but I could tell he was a big teddy bear from the dimples I could see even with a serious expression on his face. The other vampire was a beautiful blonde bombshell. She was at least four inches taller than me, standing around 5'9. Her silky blond hair waved to the small of her back. If the protective stance the man was in was any indication, than I would say the blonde was his mate. _'Too bad' _I thought. She had the kind of beauty that would kill any girl's self-esteem by just being in the same room as her. They both had amber eyes.

"My name is Amanda. I just moved to the area and I had heard about the fabled animal drinkers and decided to see if it was true. Judging by your eyes, I would say it is. I don't mean any of you harm. Nor do I wish to encroach on your territory. I would just like to talk to your coven about your lifestyle."

"Are you alone?" Muscle man asked. I nodded my head in the affirmative. "Very well you can follow Rosalie and I back to our house to talk to everyone. My name is Emmett by the way. Rosalie is my mate." He informed me.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, Rosalie." I nodded to them. We took off running.

"It's a good thing everyone is already home." Rosalie said to Emmett.

We arrived at their house. Well, mansion is the more appropriate term. We entered through the back door as Emmett called, "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Audrey, Edward, Katie, Alice. Can you meet us in the dining room please? We seem to have some company." They led me to the formal dining room where six people were already seated around a large oak table.

At the head of the table sat who I assumed to be Carlisle, the coven leader. His golden blond hair was slicked back and he had a very calm expression on his face. His golden eyes showed nothing but kindness. I doubt he had a violent bone in his body.

On his right was a caramel haired woman with a heart shaped face. She just exuded motherly energy. I could tell that she was a very loving person, and very protective of her family. Her golden eyes were full of motherly affection.

Next was a tall, leonine, honey blond male vampire. His neck and jaw were ravaged with scars. Nowhere near as many as me but he still had a lot. He had to have been in the Southern Wars as well. I could sense he had an extra ability. I concentrated on him and discovered he was an empath. Ah! This must be Major Jasper Whitlock. The God of War. Everyone who was in the wars has heard of him. He's said to be second in fighting ability only to the Goddess of War, who just so happens to be me.

Next to him was another blond female. Her hair was almost white. She seemed a bit wary of me. It was probably because of my scars and my ruby eyes.

After that blond there was a brunette who looked to be bored. Her features told of her Mexican ancestry. She was holding the hand of the last vampire sitting at the table. He had weird bronze colored hair. He wore a slightly frustrated look and as I focused on him I knew why. He was a mind reader and my shield blocked him. I smirked when I came to that conclusion. His eyes narrowed and my smirk grew.

The man who I assumed to be Carlisle broke the silence. "Hello. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," he gestured to the caramel haired woman. "My son, Jasper and his wife Audrey," the two blonds at the table. _'I was right about him being the God of War' _I thought to myself. "My son, Edward and his wife Katie," the brunette and penny head. "My daughter, Alice, should be back soon. She has just gone hunting but I sent her a message to let her know we are having a family meeting with a visitor." He smiled warmly at me. "So if you would please have a seat we can get started when she gets here."

I took a seat at the other head of the table across from Carlisle. "It's nice to meet y'all. My name is Amanda. I'm curious about the lifestyle you live. I'll save all the important things like backgrounds and abilities until Alice gets here."

We sat there waiting for Alice to get home for about five minutes before we heard the front door open. "We have a visitor? Who? Anyone we know?" A beautiful musical voice floated to my ears. I turned to look at the doorway that leads to the dining room right as a figure blurred around the corner. She stopped in her tracks when she looked at me. She was the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on. She was about 5'2, with short, spikey, black hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through. I wanted to see if it felt as silky as it looked. Her hair had that thoroughly fucked look. She had small delicate features that gave her the impression of being a pixie. Cute button nose. Perfect pouty, cherry red lips that looked so utterly _kissable. _I flicked my eyes down her body taking in her designer clothes that hugged her perfect curves. She was absolutely perfect. Not even Rosalie or Heidi could compete with the little pixies beauty. My eyes traveled back to her face. Her golden orbs connected with my own crimson ones. I suddenly felt as if I had to protect her, had to do anything in my power to make her happy. I felt an instantaneous connection to her. I wanted to be near her for the rest of eternity. Does she feel any of this too? Her eyes are swirling with some emotion that I can't identify.

"Hello. You must be Alice. I'm Amanda. It's nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

My voice seemed to break her out of a daze. "Oh hi. Yes. I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you as well."

**A/N: **So that was chapter 3. This is the first meeting from Amanda's POV. The next chapter I write will be from Alice's point of view. I think you should totally scroll down and click the review button. Sound like a good idea? Then go for it! :)


	4. First MeetingAliPOV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight; however Stephenie Meyer has agreed to make Alice my personal slave for the rest of eternity ;)

Chapter 4: First Meeting

**(AlicePOV)**

I was in my room sketching a new dress design when I was hit with a vision. I couldn't make out what was going on in the vision at all. When I came back to reality, I was highly frustrated. This was not the first indistinct vision I have gotten in the recent months. There was a light knock on my bedroom door, and I caught the scent of Edward. _'Come in' _I mentally called out to him.

"What the hell is up with all these indistinct visions lately?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Eddie." I spit out.

"Don't call me Eddie." He growled.

"I'm going hunting." I informed him as I walked onto my balcony. I jumped over the railing and hit the ground running. I came upon a herd of red deer grazing in a meadow. I felled two of them. After I was done hunting, I decided to keep running. I had no specific destination in mind. I soon found myself on my cliff. I sat on the ledge and watched the tumultuous ocean.

Not long after I sat, my phone alerted me to the fact that I had a new text message. I pulled out my Blackberry to see that it was Carlisle. I knew it must be important so I quickly opened the message to read it. _Family meeting. Come home immediately. _I hastily replied telling him I would be home in a matter of minutes. Why did I not get a vision of this family meeting and what could it be about? I wondered as I raced home. Just outside the perimeter of our home I caught a scent I did not recognize. It was the best thing I had ever smelled. I wanted to find who it belonged to. I've never smelled a scent this alluring that wasn't human. Do we have a visitor? And again why did I not have a vision? These holes in my vision are really starting to worry me.

When I got home I decided to go through the front door instead of the back. I walked in and I caught that strangely alluring scent again. It has to belong to the visitor. I flashed to the dining room where everyone was seated around the large oak table that was only ever used for things like this, while calling out "We have a visitor? Who? Anyone we know?"

As my eyes landed on the one face I didn't know, I froze. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had to have been a few inches taller than me; I could tell that even with her sitting down. Her dark mahogany hair gently waved half way down her back. She had a bright purple streak running through her bangs, which slanted over her right eye. She had many silvery crescent scars adorning her neck and jaw. Even more than Jasper, so I'm assuming she was in the Southern Wars as well. The scars did nothing to diminish her beauty. If anything they added to it. They gave her a fierce look. Her designer clothes were travel worn but not as bad as most nomads. She had to be a goddess who walked the Earth. She took my breath away. I saw her eyes roam over my body giving me a once over before they finally connect with mine. She was human drinker, that much I knew from her crimson red eyes. Usually human drinker's eyes were vicious and brutal but not hers. Her eyes were gentle, yet hard. Kind, yet detached. I could tell she had been through a lot of pain and suffering over the years. I wanted nothing more than to rid her of her demons. I didn't want her in pain. I felt a flash of anger flow through my body as I thought of the people who could even think about hurting this gorgeous goddess. I saw both Edward and Jasper throw me a curious glance.

"Hello. You must be Alice," A thrill shot through me when my name fell from her pouty pink lips. "I'm Amanda. It's nice to meet you." A breathtaking smile overtook her face. How lucky I am that I don't need to breathe! I saw Edward staring at Amanda with a frustrated expression. Wonder what that's about.

"So now that Alice is here, shall we start our talk?" That angelic voice broke the silence.

I went to sit at the table and glanced at Carlisle to see him nod.

"I was thinking that since I'm the stranger in your home you all could ask me the questions you would like answered. The whole reason I'm here is to learn about your lives so it only seems fair you learn about mine if you wish to." Amanda stated.

"Why are you in Forks?"

"When were you born?"

"When were you changed?"

"Why are you so scarred?"

"Were you in the Southern Wars?"

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?"

"Whoa! Slow down. I may be a vampire but even I can't answer six questions at once. I'll start with Rosalie's question. I am in Forks, because I was curious about your lifestyle and I will leave if you wish it of me." No she can't leave. I have to get to know her. "Now Audrey, I was born in 1847 in Houston, Texas. Katie, I was changed in 1863, at the age of sixteen. Emmett, I'm scarred because of my time in the Southern Wars. That answers your question as well Jasper. You probably know me as my title of Goddess of War, Major Jasper Whitlock. I've heard a lot about the God of War. And lastly, Edward you cannot read me because I do not wish you to. I have a mental shield that I can manipulate with ease. I do not allow many people inside my head. It is my last sanctuary. The only place I am truly safe."

We all sat there in stunned silence, before Esme breathed, "You were so young when you were changed." Tears that would never fall stood sentry over her eyes.

"Yes I was, but I grew up fast. I was forced to. There was no room for childish innocence in my new world." she spat out bitterly.

"How were you changed?" I asked, fearing the answer slightly.

"How about I just tell y'all the whole story?" I could hear her slight Southern twang when she spoke that sentence. I will admit it was very sexy. She was looking straight into my eyes as she voiced her question. I nodded.

"It is not a very happy one." she told everyone. She looked away from my eyes and I was sad to lose the connection with her eyes. She took a deep, unnecessary breath, as if to calm herself.

"You don't need to tell us if you do not wish to." Carlisle told her gently, sensing her unease.

"No it's okay Carlisle. I was just gathering my thoughts." Amanda responded, before starting her story. "I was born on December 21, 1847. On my sixteenth birthday I decided to take a walk after my party. I had a special place in the forest where I would go to get away and just think. I was sitting on a giant boulder near the river that ran through our property when I heard someone moving in the trees. I looked around and saw a man with piercing red eyes. I could tell this man was dangerous, but I was raised to be polite to people and offer assistance if they needed it. So I asked him if he was lost. He just smiled and shook his head. The next thing I knew he was standing not even a foot away from me. I was starting to get frightened. I tried to run but an ice cold hand on my shoulder forced me to stay. I knew screaming wouldn't help. I was too far away from the house. I knew it wouldn't help, but I couldn't not try. I screamed and he seemed to enjoy it. I soon found out that he really loved it when I screamed. He enjoyed making me scream. He got off on my pain. He made me scream a lot in the few days he kept me human. After a few days he decided to turn me. I screamed a lot during my change as well. Bradley, that was his name, had a gift you see. He could sense powers in humans and vampires alike. He had been toying with the idea of creating an army for many years. I was the first. I spent the first fifty years of my new life fighting in the wars. I was created for war. I was used for war. All because of my powers. I was created to be a killer and that's what I did. I killed. It's a hard thing. To take another's life, but it was either kill or be killed." Amanda's voice trailed off, as she stared off into space, seemingly caught in her memories.

"You said powers, as in more than one? What are they? If you don't mind me asking." Carlisle interjected before she could continue.

Light musical laughter drifted from her lips as she turned to look at Carlisle. "Yes. I have more than one ability. Two of my abilities are actually one that I have learned to manipulate in a new way recently. That would be my shield. It is not only a mental shield, but a physical one as well. That is the reason neither Edward nor Jasper can read me. It is also the reason Alice cannot see my future. My other power allows me to duplicate other's abilities. So as of right now I have nine, including my shields." We all sat there and stared at her in shock and awe. None of had ever heard of a vampire having more than one power, and definitely not of this caliber. She was very powerful.

"What are they?" Emmett boomed.

"Well, over the years I have acquired Bradley's, Jane's, Alec's, Aro's, Marcus', Chelsea's, Demitri's, and just recently I got Maggie's from the Irish coven." She explained.

"Are you able to completely remove your shield from yourself? Like could you allow Edward to read your mind, and Jasper your emotions? Are you able to let me see your future?" I questioned.

"Yes. I am able to do those things, but I very rarely do. I would be vulnerable to all mental attacks until I could get my shield back around myself. I can also extend my shield to cover others as well."

Damn. This girl just keeps getting more and more amazing in my eyes. She's obviously met the Volturi, since she has duplicated some of the guards' powers. How did she meet them, and how did she leave though is the question. I decide to just come right out and ask her how she met them. "How did you meet the Volturi?"

"I started wondering when someone would ask that, as soon as I told y'all about the powers I have duplicated." She chuckled then. "The Volturi are the reason I am no longer in the wars. After fifty years the Volturi decided to step in because we started getting sloppy in our hunting and fighting. This was when an epidemic was believed to be killing humans, at least that's what the humans thought. Truthfully, it was the vampire wars raging around them. Aro was intrigued by the fact that he couldn't read me. He thought I was only a mental shield at that time. He didn't learn of me being able to copy powers until many years later. Many years passed after that before we discovered the physical aspect of my shield."

So she was a guard? That doesn't explain how she could leave. "How did you leave? I doubt the Volturi would allow someone as powerful as you to just leave their guard." Edward beat me to the punch.

"They didn't really have a problem with me leaving." She vaguely replied. That still doesn't answer why they just let her leave. Why did they not have a problem?

"Are you by any chance Amanda Volturi, Princess of Volterra?" Carlisle quietly asked. Her eyes widened and her jaw practically hit the floor. You didn't have to be an empath to feel the nervousness rolling off of her in waves.

"Dude you're a princess?" Emmett yelled excitedly.

Amanda snapped her jaw shut, and I could hear her grit her teeth. She spoke through her teeth when she answered. " Yes. I'm the princess of Volterra, but I wanted to get away from being the princess for some time. So I left. I traveled all through Europe, Asia, the Middle East, Africa, and even Russia before coming to the States. I had heard my father mention Carlisle many times over the years, and I was curious about the lifestyle as I have said before. I doubt I will ever try your diet, but nonetheless it is very interesting." I felt my heart drop when she said she would most likely continue hunting humans. That was proof that she must not feel the same way I do. I could have sworn she was the one. I sighed softly.

**A/N: **Well that was chapter 4. Let me know what you think. Did I get Alice right? She was kind of hard to write. You don't ever get to see inside her head in the Twilight Saga so I wasn't really sure what it would be like inside there. Well, you should definitely review. Kay? Thanks :)


	5. The Cullens

**Disclaimer: **Twilight still belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 5: The Cullens

**(AmPOV)**

I had just finished telling my story when Carlisle asked me if I was the Princess of Volterra. I should have remembered that he would know of me. I should have realized that my father would have mentioned me. How could I be so stupid? I wanted to get away from being the princess and I make a slip like this?

"How did you become the princess?" Katie asked.

I sighed before answering. "Aro was very fond of me from the beginning. He knew what Bradley had done to me. He was disgusted with his actions. Add in the fact that he couldn't read me and I soon became one of his favorites. That's the reason Jane didn't like me in the beginning. After she got over the fact that I was of equal status in Aro's favoritism we became really close friends. Now Jane and Alec are my best friends. When he discovered I could duplicate powers he promoted me to Princess. I suspect that me being as powerful as I am played into that decision a little. However, it is not the only reason he wants to keep me with the Volturi. Over the years, Aro has truly started to care about me as a daughter. The same with Sulpicia. The Volturi are my family. They are the reason I got away from Bradley. They are the reason he is dead. Although, I wish I had been the one to end his pathetic little life, but oh well. He's dead, that's all I care about. I am no longer in the wars fighting for my existence, because of the Volturi. Everyone there cares about me, and it's not because they're forced to by Chelsea. Her power doesn't work on me so she can't tie me to anyone, nor can she tie someone to me. When I first copied Aro's mind reading I used it to see what the guards really thought of me. They liked me. I was a part of their family. It was the same with the ancients. I felt wanted and cared about for the first time ever. When I was human my parents didn't care about me. They used me to improve their social standing. I was their just to marry some guy who would help my parents move up in society. They didn't even look for me when I disappeared. They put on a good show of searching, but I overheard my father telling my mother that he would be glad that I was gone if they hadn't needed me to improve their standing. Bradley sure as hell didn't care about me." I didn't look at any of them as I explained in a monotone voice, lacking any emotion. I gazed out the back window wall, because I couldn't control my expression as well as I could my voice.

Alice and Esme's eyes were filled with tears that would never fall. Rosalie had a look of understanding and sympathy. Katie and Audrey looked sympathetic. All the males looked angry about my father and Bradley. I have a feeling they might know what happened between me and those two bastards. After a few minutes of awkward silence Carlisle spoke.

"Would you like to hear our stories now?" He questioned politely.

"If y'all are willing to tell me, then I would be delighted to listen." I continued to stare out the back wall for a few minutes so I could school my expression into an emotionless mask. I'm not sure if my eyes were completely blank of pain, because I locked eyes with Alice and she flinched slightly. I broke the connection, and turned to look at Carlisle.

"I was born in London around 1640. I was changed at the age of 23. I had taken over the raids for supernatural creatures from my father. He was an Anglican pastor. I had found a coven living in the sewers. One of the vampires emerged onto the street. He was weak with hunger; he caught the scent of the mob immediately. He then turned and attacked me, and took another of the mob as he ran away. I hid myself in rotten potatoes for the three days of my transformation. When I woke up realized what I had become and left the city as soon as possible. I did not want to hurt any of the humans. In the beginning I tried many form of suicide, but as you can see none of them were successful. I had not hunted in all this time and I grew weak and the burning thirst grew stronger by the minute. I was in the forest hiding when a herd of deer ran past. My instincts took over and I attacked without thinking. I became stronger, and I realized that there was alternative to drinking human blood. I studied by night, planned by day. I then swam to France, and continued through to Europe, to study at the universities there. I found my calling in medicine. It took me two centuries to perfect my self-control. I am now all but immune to the scent of human blood. I was studying in Italy when I found the Volturi. I decided to try the New World. I wanted to find others like myself. When the influenza epidemic hit, I was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. That's where I found Edward, dying. Edward would you like to continue?" He looked to his son.

The copper-headed vampire took a few seconds to organize his thoughts before taking up the story where it left off. "I was born in Chicago in 1901. Carlisle found me in the hospital he was working in at the time. It was the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and I was dying of the Spanish influenza. I don't remember it well, as human memories fade. I have almost always stayed with Carlisle since then. Esme?" He looked towards the caramel haired women.

"Carlisle changed me in 1921 at the age of twenty-six. I fell off a cliff and was taken straight to the morgue. Carlisle found me there and could hear my faint heartbeat. He bit me and we've been together ever since." She beamed at her husband. "Rose?" She gestured to the beautiful blond to continue.

"Carlisle changed me in 1933, at the age of eighteen. I was dying." Her tone was so cold, as if daring me to ask her a question about her story.

"My Rosie here saved me from getting mauled by a grizzly in 1935. I was twenty. She carried me over a hundred miles to Carlisle so he could save me." He beamed at his mate. His smile was so big it looked as if his dimples were permanently carved into his marble face.

Katie was the next one to speak. "I was changed in 1885 at the age of eighteen, by a vampire named Alexander. I stayed with him for a few months, but once I had enough control I left to travel on my own. It was 1925 when I crossed paths with Carlisle and Esme. Edward was traveling on his own at that time so it wasn't till a few years later that I met him."

Audrey was the one who continued this time. "I was changed in 1940 at the age of nineteen. I lived in Houston, Texas. I was supposed to fight as one of Maria's soldiers. Jazz and I fell in love and decided to escape with this other couple, Peter and Charlotte. We stayed with them for a few years, before wandering off on our own. It was 1948 and we were in Philadelphia. We were out during the day while it was raining, and decided to duck into a café. We met this little freak there." she tried to ruffle Alice's hair, but Alice quickly dodged and swatted her hand away. I felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through me. How I wish I could touch her even casually like that! I wanted to be close enough with her to be able to tease her like that. I felt as if I could get that close to her then I would be complete. As long as she was in my life I would be content for the rest of my eternity, because she is my eternity. I realized that I had been smiling softly, and quickly let my smile fall.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her sister before turning back to look at me. I couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked while indulging in the childish behavior with her sister. Then her perfect, musical voice reached my ears. "I don't remember anything about my human life. My first memories are of waking up as a vampire. I don't even remember my change. I woke alone with a bracelet with the name Alice on it. I had visions of Jazz and Audrey and even some of the Cullens. If it weren't for my visions who knows what would have happened to me. I met my brother and sister in Philadelphia and from there followed my visions to find the Cullens. We found them in 1950 and have been here ever since." She finished with a smile. I could tell by the emotion in her voice as she spoke of her family that she loved each and every one of them. My lips seemed to copy hers without my permission.

I looked out the window wall again, and realized with a start that it was nearing dawn. Carlisle cleared his throat to get my attention.

"I have to get to work and the kids here have to get ready for school. If you are able to you are welcome to come back when they get home. I'm sure they would like to talk to you, and Esme will be here so you could talk with her as well." He smiled warmly at me.

"I think I would like that. I'll be here. It will give me time to take care of a few things before coming back." I smiled.

"Okay then. However, there is one more thing I would like to talk to you about. We request that you do not hunt in this area. We would prefer if you would go out of state to manage your thirst." His tone was both calm and commanding.

"Of course. I just ate outside of Seattle on my way here, but I shall refrain from hunting in state from now on." I smiled predatorily to add a bit of menace to my statement. I wanted to see how they would react. A barely noticeable shudder went around the table. However, none of their expressions changed. "What time does school let out?" I questioned.

"3 o'clock." Alice answered quickly. I looked to her and nodded my thanks without looking into her hypnotic amber eyes.

"I'll be here around four then?"

That sounds lovely." Esme smiled at me. I looked around the table at each of them and noticed that Alice looked a little…disappointed? Wonder what that's about? I mentally shrugged, and stood up to leave. Alice stood up with me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I'll walk you out." She responded to my silent question. She followed me out the back door and closed it behind her. When she spoke her voice was so soft a human would never have heard it. "I noticed while you were talking that you stroked the scar over you right eye every once in a while. Why is that? Does it have a special meaning or something?" I stopped walking and turned to face her.

"I guess you could say it has a special meaning, but that doesn't mean it's a good special meaning. It was the first scar I got in my first battle. "I heard her voice as if from far away when she asked "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you get it?" My mind was far away, overrun with the memory of that day. My first real battle.

_Flashback:_

_I was fighting a newborn. I was focusing on the moves he would make. I thought my back was covered by the other newborns in our army. I didn't see the other enemy come at me from behind. I felt him jump on my back and briefly felt his teeth scrape against my neck. His momentum knocked me off balance, however, and it saved my life. Instead of him sinking his teeth into my neck and delivering a killing strike, his teeth ripped into the skin above my right eye._

_End Flashback._

I left my story unfinished. She did not need my demons haunting her. She was too pure and innocent. This story didn't have a happy ending, then again which of mine do? I did not only receive my first scar from that unknown newborn, he also became the first vampire that I killed. He was by no means the last either. I saw understanding flash in her warm golden eyes. Does she guess at what I've left unsaid? I shook my head slightly to clear it. When I spoke it was with a clear and confident voice.

"It's a shame that I have to leave. I wouldn't mind spending some time getting to know you better." I threw her a flirtatious smile, before melting into the deep shadows under the trees. As I ran home I let my mind focus on the beautiful pixie named Alice.

**A/N: **Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Eh? Review and let me know. Oh, and if some of you recognize some the characters stories, that's because I pretty much copied the exact words from Twilight. And did I do a good job with Katie and Audrey's stories? Alright. I think that's all I have to say. Bye! :)


	6. Getting Closer

**Disclaimer: **The only part of Twilight I want to own is Alice. Stephenie Meyer can have the rest :)

Chapter 6: Getting Closer

When I got home, I went straight to the garage to perform the maintenance my bike needed after the long journey. It was about seven in the morning by the time I was completely finished. I decided that now was the best time to take that trip to Seattle. I figured that I was going to be staying for a little while. I hopped on my bike and headed to the city. I needed quite a bit of stuff, such as furniture, clothes, and painting supplies. I stopped at the mall first and got all my furniture and clothes. I got them shipped to my house. On the drive back to Forks, I stopped at the Home Depot to pick up the painting supplies.

I walked into my house and dropped the paint off in the empty living room. I checked the time and noticed I had a missed call from Jane and 5 new messages. I'll look at those later. It was almost 3:30. I better get ready. I walked into my closet and grabbed one of the few outfits I brought from Italy. It was black skinny jeans, paired with a dark red button up shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, and left the top three buttons of the shirt undone. You could just see the lace on the top of my black cami. I grabbed a black tie and loosely tied it. My black and red studded belt went on next. On my feet went my black and red vans. I did my make-up and hair next. My hair framed my face as it waved gently to the middle of my back. My eyes had a smoky look to them that toned down their crimson color. I checked the time and saw it was nearing 4:00.

I stopped my bike on the circular drive directly in front of the stairs leading to the front door. I kicked the kickstand down and looked up at the door. It opened and I found myself speechless. The beautiful pixie that has been haunting my thoughts was framed in the doorway. I reached up and pulled my helmet off.

"Hey. I heard your bike and decided to come greet you." The sunlight reflected off her razor teeth as she smiled at me.

"Well thank you. I feel honored to have a pixie greet me." I teased.

"I'm not a pixie." She grumbled.

I laughed out loud. "Let's see. You look like a pixie. You talk like a pixie. You're short like a pixie, so you must be a pixie. See the logic?" I asked lightly.

"You're only like two inches taller than me. You can't call me short." She scoffed.

"Ah but I am taller than you. So to me you're short." She took the mature route by sticking her tongue out at me.

"Whatever Amanda." Hearing my name fall from her rosy lips threw my mind straight to the gutter. I imagined my names coming from her in a very different setting compared to the one right now. I could see her writhing in pleasure beneath me as I teased and tortured her. I could hear her begging with me to finish her. I could hear her moans turn to screams. I could imagine how her body would arch into mine as she came just for me. I came back to reality and saw Alice waving her small hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of taking a run with me, Miss Alice." I smiled at her. "I was exploring the woods around my house and found this enchanting little meadow. It's not too far from here." I was hoping with my entire being that she would say yes.

"I would love to." She beamed.

"Follow me then." I took off toward the meadow. We ran side by side even though I could have outrun her with ease. We broke through a hanging of ferns into the clearing. I stopped in the center, and a ray of sunshine broke through the clouds to bounce rainbows off my face. I turned around to face Alice where she had stopped just under the tree line. I beckoned her forward as I folded my legs underneath me. She walked forward and stopped two feet in front of me and mirrored my actions. The sun came free of the clouds all together and sent rainbows dancing around the clearing from our skin.

"How many scars do you have?" She suddenly asked. I stared at her for a few minutes trying to figure out why she asked that question. "Sorry. You don't have to answer. I was just curious." She looked down sheepishly.

"Don't ever be sorry for asking a question. For how can we learn if we do not ask? If you want to know something about me, then do not hesitate to ask. As for how many scars I have the answer would be: too many. I truly don't know the exact number. I would think a rough estimate would be thousands."

"Whoa." She breathed.

"You don't leave the wars without reminders." I spat bitterly as I brushed my hand down my forearm.

Her eyes followed my hand down my ravaged arm. I saw curiosity and…anger swirling in her eyes. She lifted her eyes to my own. "I'm sorry for what you've been through."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." I forced myself to break away from her hypnotic gaze. I made sure my expression didn't betray my emotions, before I faced Alice again. The look on her face made my dead, frozen heart clench. It was such a heartbroken expression; I immediately wanted to comfort her in any way possible. "What is that troubles you so? What causes that shadow of sadness to be cast upon your face?"

"I look sad?" She cocked her head to the side as if she was confused. I nodded. Her expression changed to thoughtful in a matter of seconds. "I guess I'm reacting to the pain I can see in your eyes when you start to talk about your past." She shrugged.

"How can she see what I try so hard to hide?" I mumbled to myself, low enough that even her super hearing wouldn't pick it up. Usually the only ones able to detect that pain are the ones who are closest to me. What is it that makes it so easy for her to read me? I feel this connection to her despite barely knowing her. I have a bond with her that compels me to protect her, make her happy. Is she…could she possibly be…no it's not possible…she isn't…but she could be…no. My thoughts were so convoluted that even I had trouble following them. I got the main point of my twisted thoughts. Alice could possibly be my soul mate. The one person that was made just for me. My other half. The one who makes me whole. I was so stunned by the direction of my thoughts that I didn't notice Alice trying to get my attention for almost a minute.

"I'm sorry. I seem to be zoning out more than usual today." I chuckled. I felt as if her eyes were studying my very soul. Her intense gaze made me feel naked in front of her. I felt as if I were baring my immortal soul to her. She was quickly piercing the emotional armor I long ago built around myself. I began building when I was still human. From the time my father thought it would be fun to get drunk and beat the shit out of my mother and me. Never before has someone affected me this deep this, this fast. I wanted to know everything about the dazzling vampire sitting in front of me. I wanted her to know every last thing about me as well. All my deep, dark secrets. "Alice. Would you like to play Truth? We ask each other questions and the answer you give must be the complete truth. If you don't want to answer, then you may pass. If you pass you must ask the other player a question and if they answer with the truth then they win. However, if the other player passes as well then a new round of questioning begins." I smiled at her trying to encourage her to play the game. I wanted to get to know her as quickly as possible and this is the fastest way I can think of to do that.

"Sure. You want to go first? Or me?" I pointed to her and she got the message. "What's your favorite color?"

"It changes according to my mood. So right now it would have to be red and black. That would be because I'm in a dark, but fiery mood. It happens often when I start brooding on my past. My 165 years on this planet haven't exactly been the best, but that doesn't matter. What's your favorite place in the world that you have been to?"

"Hmm…that's a hard one. I would probably have to say either Paris or Rome. They have amazing shopping." Her whole face lit up when she was talking about shopping. She shined as bright as the sun itself in that moment.

"I take it you like to shop?" My voice was amused.

"Like it? No. I _love_ to shop. It's my favorite thing to do. Fashion is my passion. I love to design and sew my own clothes. What are some of your favorite hobbies?"

"Hmm…definitely my music and my art. I love to create pieces through both of those mediums." A new song for my guitar started flowing through my brain, creating itself.

"What instruments do you play? Will you show me some of you art?" She asked me excitedly.

"I play the piano and the guitar. I never really had the ambition to learn any other instruments. As for the art question, I'm not so sure. I don't particularly like to show off my art, but for you I just might make an exception." I winked.

"Will you ever play for me?" She asked quietly.

"You have my word that I will play you a song on the piano and a song on the guitar." I held out my pinky finger so I could make her a pinky promise. She hooked her pinky around mine and we locked eyes. It felt as if my skin burned where she touched me. As if electricity was shooting through my whole body. It felt amazing. I wanted to feel it for the rest of eternity. Not even five seconds have passed since we hooked our fingers. I quickly broke contact with her skin. I forced my eyes away and lay back to watch the sky. The clouds were a gray blanket over the town. Alice lay down next to me.

"Why do you drink animal blood?" I turned my head to look at her and found her beautiful amber eyes staring back at me already. She looked me directly in the eyes as she answered.

"I don't want to have to be a monster in order to survive. I don't want to have to commit murder in order to feed."

"Do you think I'm a monster for drinking human blood?" I asked quietly as I returned my gaze to the clouds above us. She hesitated slightly before answering.

"I-I think that you're following what you have been taught. In the wars that's what you were fighting over, who controlled the human blood. The Volturi are human drinkers, so you're around fresh human blood often. Being told about our lifestyle isn't enough to change your diet after almost 150 years of instant gratification. You need people who are willing to support you and help you learn to control your thirst. So no I don't think you are a monster." I could feel her eyes burning into the side of my head, but refused to look at her as I spoke next.

"You're wrong." I told her quietly.

"How?"

"I am a monster. You may not see it now, but I am. I never wanted this life. I was like you in the beginning. I didn't want to be a monster. I learned though. Kill or be killed. I could only survive if I quenched my thirst with the human blood. The blood was ours and we were going to take it. I may not have liked it in the beginning, but that part of me that retained my humanity was slowly buried underneath the part that revels in bloodshed. My guilt for killing was soon forgotten as I survived. I soon started to enjoy the thrill of the kill. Then I went to the Volturi, where I was trained to kill more efficiently. I am a killer Alice. I was created to be a killer. I was trained to be a killer. I am a killer. I don't even have to think to kill anymore. It comes naturally to me now. That's how you are wrong. That's why I am a monster." I still refused to look at her.

"You won't be able to convince me that you are a monster. It causes you pain to kill. I can see that in your eyes as you talk about how easy it is for you to kill." She argued.

I glanced at her before returning my eyes to the dreary sky. "We should probably get back to your house. We've been out here for at least an hour." I stood up and offered her my hand. When our skin touched I felt that electricity again. It sent a tingle down my spine and I had to physically stop myself from shivering. I quickly dropped her hand as she got to her feet. I began running slightly faster than I did on the trip here, but I was still not at full speed. I just wanted to stay a bit ahead of her.

As we drew closer to her house I slowed my pace to where I was just behind her. I walked through the back door as Alice held it for me. I muttered a quiet thanks to her as I passed into the living room. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Katie, and Audrey were all sitting in various places in the living room. The guys were playing CoD:MW3 on Xbox 360. I could hear Rosalie in the garage. Esme was upstairs somewhere. I could hear her humming as she worked on something. My eyes were drawn to the magnificent grand piano on a raised dais just inside the front door. I walked over to it and let my hand trail the length of the instrument. I didn't notice Alice follow me, so I was a bit startled to hear her voice from right behind me.

"Would you play me something?" She asked.

I looked over my shoulder at her and gestured for her to sit next to me on the bench. I stared into her eyes as my fingers began to flow over the keys. My voice soon joined the piano notes filling the room.

"I am going away for a while  
>But I'll be back don't try and follow me<br>Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
>See I'm tryin' to find my place<br>But it might not be here where I feel safe  
>We all learn to make mistakes,<p>

And run from them  
>From them<br>With no direction  
>We'll run from them<br>From them  
>With no conviction<p>

Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
>Traveling endlessly<br>Don't need no roads  
>In fact they follow me<br>And we just go in circles

Now I'm told that this is life  
>Pain is just a simple compromise<br>So we can we get what we want out of it  
>Will someone care to classify<br>A broken heart and twisted minds  
>So I can find, someone to rely on,<p>

And run to them  
>To them<br>Full speed ahead  
>Oh you are not useless<p>

We are just misguided ghosts  
>Traveling endlessly<br>The ones we trusted the most  
>Pushed us far away<br>And there's no one road  
>We should not be the same<br>I'm just a ghost  
>And still they echo me<br>They echo me in circles."

The last echo of my voice faded into silence. Soft applause soon filled the room.

"That was amazing Amanda. Did you write it yourself?" Edward asked as he walked to the piano.

"Yeah." I looked towards him. "Do you play as well?" I questioned.

"I do. I compose my own music as well." He flashed a friendly smile at me.

"Edward is right. That was amazing." Alice agreed with her brother. I could see Esme sitting at the top of the stairs. She was smiling gently. The other guys were engrossed in their game. The girls were nodding their heads in agreement with Edward and Alice.

"Yo Ali. You down to play some CoD:MW3 with us guys?" Emmett called across the room.

Alice looked at me. "You want to play with them?"

I thought about it and got a great idea. I inwardly grinned. "Yeah sure I'll play. I've played with Felix and Demetri before."

Emmett chucked a controller at my head as I flashed to sit next to him. I caught it within an inch from my face.

"You're up little princess." I raised my eyebrow at him, but said nothing as I took my seat. "First player to 25 kills wins. You ready for this little princess?" He taunted.

"Hold on. Before you start I want to place a bet on the outcome of this game. I say the princess kicks Emmett's ass." Alice slapped $50 down on the coffee table.

"I'll take that bet." Emmett threw his money in.

Jasper put a fifty on top of the other two. "I've got Amanda to win."

"I'll put fifty on Emmett." Edward added his money to the pool.

"Okay. Anyone else throwing down? No. Let's get started then."

Thirty minutes later and a lot of swearing from Emmett, Jasper and Alice were splitting the two hundred dollars.

"Dude I think you totally hustled me. You said you had played with Felix and Demetri a few times. Not that you were a beast at the game." Emmett pouted.

"I'm a well-trained soldier Emmett." I stated simply. I ended up playing video games with them for a while. The only one who managed to beat me was Jasper. As we played they took turns asking me questions, as I did the same. I glanced at the clock and realized with a start that it was nearly three in the morning. I decided that it was time for me to start heading home.

I was in my empty room when I grabbed a pencil and my sketchbook from my bag. I turned the iPod on my phone on and hit shuffle. I let my mind wander free as the music and drawing calmed my chaotic thoughts. When the drawing was complete I really looked at it.

It was Alice and I sitting in the meadow. Her head is thrown back while she laughed. Her hands rested on her knees. My chin is resting on my right hand, my elbow on my knee. I'm smiling softly towards Alice. Rainbows are dancing around the clearing as the sunlight makes us sparkle. I don't know if I'm imagining it because it fits the scenario, but the expression in my eyes is…

Love.

**A/N: **The song is Misguided Ghosts by Paramore. I don't own the song any more than I own Twilight. However, it is an awesome song and if you've never heard it you should listen to it. I am absolutely in love with Paramore. They make great music and are amazing. I'm not exactly sure why I used that song, but I'm sure I have my reasons ;) Well review and let me know what you think.


	7. Finally

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie still won't give me the rights to Twilight. So until I can convince her to give them to me I don't own Twilight. :(

Chapter 7: The Almost Date

**(AlicePOV)**

In the last few months that Amanda has been here she has developed a bond with the entire family.

Carlisle is fascinated by her abilities. When he asked if she could explain that process of duplicating a power she went one better. She decided to use Jazz to demonstrate. She explained to Jasper that he would feel a slight shock and that he should not let go of her hand for any reason. The part she didn't warn us about was her own reaction. When she grasped Jazz's hand her knees buckled as she fell to the ground. Her head was thrown back in a silent scream. It was all over in less than a minute, but as she stood up I noticed her unnecessary breathing was ragged. When asked about her response she shrugged it off, and just told us the shock is stronger for her than the other vampire.

Esme treated her like another daughter, since she was around the house so often. My mother has been trying to get the princess to open up about her past more, but Amanda is a very guarded and closed off individual. The one subject she absolutely refused to tell us about was her time with Bradley.

Even Rose had something in common with Amanda. They both loved anything to do with cars. It turns out that the little princess has extensive knowledge about anything with an engine. Amanda's favorite, however, would have to be motorcycles. The first time Rose saw the princess's bike they talked for hours about the pros and cons of certain makes and models of bikes.

My other sisters were won over quickly when they found out she loved shopping as well. Can you say perfect? She sings, plays two instruments, is an artist, loves to shop, loves fashion, and knows all about fast cars and motorcycles? Yeah she's perfect.

Over the months that she has been here we have gotten closer as well. When she comes over we spend hours just talking about random things. It's so easy to talk to her. It's as if I've known her forever when in reality it has only been a few months. We would hang out either in my room or the meadow she took me to so many months ago. I don't even think she realizes how amazing she is.

Her friendship with my brother, Edward had a rocky beginning but now they're practically best friends. Edward didn't like the fact that he couldn't get into her head, but it made him actually work to get to know her. To become her friend. It was a new experience for him and he gained some insight to how the rest of us live. Especially when she copied his power. Now she can get into his head, but he's still stuck not hearing her.

Emmett was delighted to have a prank buddy that I couldn't see, Edward couldn't hear, and Jazz couldn't feel. She helped him pull off a few pranks and he declared her his new little sis. I think Amanda was delighted to not have to act like a princess all the time. She could goof around with Em if she wants to. She could just relax when she wanted. It was different for her. I don't think she had a lot of time to just be the teenager that she is, while in Volterra.

Jasper enjoyed having someone he could talk to about his childhood home with. They discovered that they didn't live that far from each other when they were human. Jazz was even one of the men her father was thinking about marrying her off to when he got back from the war. They laughed at that. Jazz also liked having a sparring partner that could teach him instead of the other way around.

I was currently sitting on the railing of the back porch, watching as Amanda and Jazz got ready to face off. They both sank into crouches at exactly the same time. I felt a jolt of fear for my brother as I looked into Amanda's nearly black eyes. I knew it was stupid to be afraid for him. She would never hurt him. Never lose control like that, but the look on her face was what I would imagine Abaddon's expression would look like as he watched the world burn. Beautiful and terrifying.

They stared at each other, waiting. Suddenly Jazz leaped, but Amanda was no longer there. He grabbed air. A kick to the back sent him crashing to the ground some ten feet away. Amanda crouched again as he picked himself up. She made no move to attack, opting to analyze his next move. He stalked forward and crouched again. After another intense stare off, they both jumped. They collided in midair. The sound was like two boulders crashing together. They fell to the ground in their crouches once again. Growls and snarls ripped through their bared teeth, mixed into the joyous laughter from them both. Jasper charged at Amanda and kicked at her stomach, but she dodged. However, she dodged right into Jazz's spinning backhand. His fist connected with her jaw, and cracks appeared on her cheek. She snarled at him as she lifted her hand to touch the cracks. She ducked his next punch, while sweeping his legs from under him. Before he could right himself, she had straddled his back pinning his arms to his sides. Her hand fisted into his hair, pulling back to reach his throat. Her razor sharp teeth were inches away from his marble skin.

"Dead." She proclaimed before getting up and offering her hand to help him up.

Jasper bowed his head to her while saying, "The rumors are true. The God of War's battle prowess yields to the Goddess of War." He lifted his head to show his smile.

"That may be true, but you are an amazingly skillful fighter. With some more training you could probably defeat me, Major." She winked at him.

"Well thank you Ma'am." The Southern gentleman bowed his head to her again.

Em and Rose walked out of the garage where they had been working on his monstrous jeep.

"You want to go little princess? I'll kick your ass this time." Em smirked at her.

"Emmett Cullen. Language, mister." Esme chastised the big vampire as she flitted outside.

"Sorry mom. Well little princess? Are you going to fight me?"

"Sticking with the little princess thing huh Em?" Amanda asked in her musical voice.

"Yep." The childish vampire popped the "p".

"Well Emmy-bear," he scowled at the nickname. "This little princess needs to get home. I've got to go take care of a few things." I was disappointed that she was leaving but it was almost time for school and a few of us kids needed to hunt. She waved as she ran off to her bike. I heard her start it and then race away.

"Hey Ali, you want to come hunting with us?" Audrey gestured to Katie standing next to her.

"Yeah. Let's go." I ran into the forest and let my instincts take over. I scented a herd of red deer a few miles from where we were. Once our thirst was sated we headed home to get ready for school. Thank god it's Friday. I hate school but it's a necessary evil.

"So what's going on with you and the little princess?" Katie nudged me in the ribs.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on between us." _I wish there was _I added silently.

"Oh come on. I can tell you're head over heels for her. I don't have to be an empath to see that you're in love with her."

"Aw. Our little Ali is growing up." Audrey teased as she wiped an imaginary tear away. "But seriously I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is looking. She's completely in love with you. Her entire face lights up when she sees you. She's always flirting with you. She uses any excuse to touch you." She added in a more serious tone. Our arrival to the house saved me from answering. Is it possible that she loves me too? I got dressed in a daze.

We got to school five minutes before the late bell was due to ring. We all headed off to our first period classes. As I walked to my Advanced Placement U.S. History I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out as I sat down at my desk. I had a new text from Amanda. I smiled.

_Hey I'm going to be out of town for most of today and tomorrow but I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place for a movie night when I get home? :)_

I quickly hit reply. _Is the little princess asking me out on a date? ;P_

_Hmm…possibly. Would you say yes if it was a date? ;)_

I would probably say hell yes, but no need to let her know that. _Why don't you ask and find out? ;P_

_Well I would, but I would much rather ask you out face to face, beautiful. :)_

My smile got impossibly wider when she called me beautiful. _I would love to have a movie night with you. :) _

_Well then Miss Alice I shall see you tomorrow night. I'll let you know when I'm home. :D So how's school? :P_

_Lame lol. How's…where are you? _

_I'm in northern Cali :) It's nice but a bit too sunny. :/ I have to stay out of the public eye. A walking disco ball might be a little distracting to the humans :) haha._

_Haha I would think so._

_Yeah so I'm just hiking around a bit of forest that the humans don't go in. The underbrush is too thick for them to hike through._

_Ah that sounds kind of boring…_

_It would have been if I didn't find a private strip of beach :P lol._

_I hate you. :/_

_No you don't. :D You're just jealous that I'm in Cali having fun while you're stuck in school. Honestly though I don't think you would have like to come on this trip with me…_I really didn't want to think about the reason she was out of state. I didn't want to think about the fact that humans were going to die for her thirst.

_Yeah you're probably right. So you know you owe me? ;)_

_Haha I'm always right. :P Yeah? And just what do I owe you Miss Alice?_

_You have to play me a song on your guitar and show me some of your art :) So you owe me a performance and an art show ;D_

_So I do. How about I play you a song that no one has heard yet? I wrote it while I've been here.:) And I'll show you some of my sketches._

_I would love to hear it. That's sounds like fun :)_

_It's a date then. ;)_

_I thought we agreed it wasn't a date? ;)_

_Oh you know what I mean. Hey I'm about to go swimming so I'll talk to you later okay? Too bad I forgot my bathing suit. Whatever shall I do? ;)_

I swallowed hard when I read that. Did she mean she was going swimming naked? God is she trying to kill me? Swimming. Naked. My thoughts flew straight to the gutter. I shivered as I pictured what her glorious body would look like. The bell rang suddenly. Shaking myself I realized that I had no idea what my teacher had said for the past hour.

As I walked into art after lunch I read the assignment on the board. We would be drawing a portrait of anyone we wished to. I sat down at my station and began. I paid little attention to the figure taking shape under my skilled hands.

"She's beautiful Alice. Who is she?" My teacher, Mrs. Young, asked from behind me.

"She's the daughter of one of my father's friends. We're really close, but she lives in Italy. Her name is Amanda." I smiled.

"She's beautiful." Mrs. Young repeated.

"Yes she is." I breathed too low for a human to hear.

"Well keep going. You're doing a great job." She patted my arm as she walked away.

That night I was lying on my bed listening to my iPod when my phone started to ring. I turned my music off before answering it. I saw that it was Amanda.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey. I'm sorry but would you be willing to take a rain check on our almost date tomorrow?" She sounded really upset that she had to postpone the movie night.

"Yeah. Sure. What's up?" I tried not to let my disappointment color my tone but I don't know how well I did.

"I'll explain when I get home. I should be back in Forks in a couple of hours. I'm really sorry I have to cancel tomorrow. Can you by any chance meet me at my house when I get back?"

"Of course." She rattled off the directions to her house. "Amanda what's going on?" I was starting to get worried.

"I'll explain when I see you. I've got to go." She hung up.

I was sitting on the hood of my canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo in front of her house when I heard her bike. I turned in time to see her fling the kickstand down and flash over to me. She skidded to a stop in front of me. I noticed that her eyes were still as dark as the night sky. She hadn't hunted. What is going on? I wondered.

She gestured for me to follow her as she let herself into her house. She told me to have a seat on the couch as she went to her room to change. I noticed a custom designed Fender Stratocaster plugged into a small amp on a stand near the television. It had a red tribal design on a white background. Her name was written in gold cursive down the neck.

"I don't have much time to explain this before I have to go, so please just listen to me." I heard Amanda say even before she came into the living room. "Jane called me earlier to tell me that my father needs me to go and check out a situation in Seattle. Have you heard anything on the news about a killing spree in the city?" I nodded. " We think it's newborns that haven't been taught the laws. So my dad wants me to go and see what's going on. Where their creator is. Those kinds of things. And if possible take care of the problem. I need you to do something for me though. If something happens to me and I don't come back then I need you to let my father know. So he can send the guard to take care of the problem. I doubt you will have to do this, but I need to know that you will if it does happen. Can you do that for me?" For the first time ever I felt cold. The words "if something happens to me" shot fear through my veins like ice water. What if something does happen to her? She would never know how I feel. I found myself nodding absently as I felt my fear squeeze my frozen heart. The next thing I know her lips were molded to mine in a sweet embrace. Her hands were on my hips pulling my body flush against hers. My arms were around her neck, and threaded through her mahogany hair pulling her face impossibly closer as our lips danced together. She bit my bottom lip gently as she pulled away. Our breathing was ragged as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"Sorry. I've wanted to do that for a while now. What better time than before I leave on a dangerous mission right?" She chuckled weakly.

I didn't want to talk about her leaving and possibly not coming back so I kissed her again. As I pulled away I stared into her coal black eyes. "You better come back to me now. I don't want to lose you just yet." I winked at her to try and lighten the mood. My efforts were rewarded with a genuine albeit small smile forming on her lips.

She sighed. "I have to go now." I clung to her more tightly than before. I didn't want to let her go. When she was in my arms I knew she was safe. "I'll be back." I could see the promise swirling in her eyes.

After she left I drove home and parked my car in the garage. As I walked into the house I saw Edward coming down the stairs. He looked at me.

"What happ-" He cut off as he saw what happened in my thoughts. I hid the last part of the encounter form him. He didn't need to know about that.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"In his study."

"Thanks." I made my way up the stairs to the study. I knocked and waited to be invited in. The door opened and there stood Esme.

"Alice dear. What do you need?" She smiled at me.

"I need to talk to you and Dad." I told her.

"Of course sweetie. Come on in." She moved to the side to allow me to enter the room. I saw Carlisle close the book he had been reading. When he locked eyes with me he immediately became concerned. I heard Esme softly shut the door, before sitting on the couch in the room.

"What's wrong Alice?" Carlisle asked.

I quickly told them what happened at Amanda's house. I left out the kiss and everything. When I was finished with my story Esme's eyes held the same fear I felt. Carlisle was worried, but when he spoke his voice was calm.

"There is nothing we can do except follow her instructions if she doesn't come back. I'm sorry. I know you are afraid for her, I am as well, but there's nothing we can do. We just have to pray that she is okay."

"I know, but no matter how skilled and well trained she is all it would take is one lucky shot or overwhelming numbers and she could get hurt or killed." My voice broke as the last word left my lips.

"Alice honey, all you can do is hope and pray that she comes back. I have a feeling that she won't go down easy. She'll come back to you." My gaze snapped to the maternal vampire. She had a knowing look on her face. I was shocked. Esme chuckled softly. "We're not blind you know. We've seen the way you look at each other." I looked to Carlisle and noticed he had the same knowing look on his face.

"So you guys would be okay with us? Even though she's a human drinker?" I wanted vocal confirmation to ease my fears.

"Of course Alice. As long as you're happy then we don't care who you are with. You've been alone for over a hundred years. You deserve someone to love and be loved by. I also have a feeling that for you she just might change to our diet." Carlisle's reassurances were what I needed to hear. My parents always knew how to ease my fears.

"Thank you." I whispered as I stood up to hug them both.

All I could do now is wait and pray that she comes back to me like she promised.

**A/N:** Abaddon is the Angel of Destruction for those of you who didn't know who he is. Well that's chapter seven for y'all. Review and let me know what you think. I already have chapter eight planned out. All I need to do now is write it :)


	8. The Mission

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 8: The Mission

**(AmPOV)**

As I ran to Seattle I let the kisses I shared with Alice take over my mind. When our lips touched for the first time I felt as if I was coming home. Like I had always been waiting for that one moment without knowing it. It was such a perfect moment I was grateful to my infallible memory. I would be able to remember that kiss for eternity. _I'll make it back to her _I promised myself. I looked around and found myself on the outskirts of the city. I sniffed to see if I could pick up the scent of the newborns. I almost missed the scent, because it was buried underneath the many delicious smelling humans. I ignored the burn in the back of my throat that the human scents ignited as I followed the vampire scent to an abandoned warehouse. I was crouched in a dark alleyway next to the building when a voice spoke from behind me.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here boys?"

I whirled around to find the speaker. He was directly behind me some ten feet away. He was tall and muscular, with sandy blond hair. His eyes were the bright red of a newborn. There were two other newborns behind him. I used Bradley's power. I could sense that one of them had the power to cover scents. Ah so that's how they crept up behind me. I cursed.

"Now that's no way for a lady to speak. You shouldn't use such dirty language." The sandy haired vampire smirked at me.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Seeing as how this is our territory, and you're outnumbered, I don't really think you should be asking the questions." He growled.

"What's going on Riley?" I heard a female voice ask from behind me. Shit! How many of them are there? I turned to the side so I could keep both parties in my vision. The woman who had spoken was maybe a few years older than me physically. She had curly brown hair. Her eyes weren't as bright as all the others. She was passed her year mark, no longer a newborn. Behind her walked three other males. Fuck. This just got serious really fast.

"We found an intruder Zoey. We were just about to teach her what happens to people when they encroach upon our territory." Riley smirked as his ruby eyes glinted sadistically.

Zoey turned to face me. "What are you doing on our lands?" She asked trying, and failing, to sound menacing.

"Just passing through." I lied. I knew this was probably going to turn nasty, but I would try my hardest to not let it.

"Well, the thing is we don't like people passing through here. Seattle is our hunting ground. The blood is ours." One of the unknown newborns who had walked up with Zoey growled.

"I didn't know this area was claimed. I'm sorry. I'll leave right now." Shit. I had a feeling I would find an army, but I was desperately hoping I was wrong. I had to get out as quickly as possible.

"Oh I don't think you're going anywhere. We're going to make an example out of you. No one will dare cross into our area again." Zoey growled as she suddenly pinned me against the wall of the warehouse. I could feel my beast thrashing against its cage at the act of violence. It wanted to teach this vampire that we were stronger than her. I gave into my beast, letting my instincts take over. A growl ripped through my bared teeth as I grabbed the hand wrapped around my throat. I twisted until I heard the bone snap. She let out a piercing scream of pain and rage.

"You just made a big mistake." I snarled.

"You fucking bitch. You broke my wrist. Kill her." She ordered the others.

I sank into a crouch with my back against the side of the warehouse so they couldn't sneak up behind me. My coal black eyes flickered around the half circle of vampires in front of me, trying to gauge who would attack first. I jumped as the first charged and used the wall to flip over him while grabbing his head and wrenching it from his shoulders. As my feet hit the ground I dropped his head. I crouched again and saw them all watching me with wary eyes. Zoey was standing far enough away to no have to participate in the fight happening. The next one sprang at me. He tried to roundhouse kick me but I caught his ankle and twisted, hearing the bone crack and his pain filled scream. I sighed. They weren't even trained. A fist collided with the side of my head, silvery crack spider webbing across my cheek. I cursed myself for getting distracted. I growled at them. Another fist came flying towards my head. I caught the wrist and pulled him past me with his own momentum. As he stumbled my hand fisted in his hair and pulled back sharply tearing his head from his body. Before I could turn around I felt the sting of venom on my jaw. I snarled and reached up wrapping my arms around the newborns head and flipping him over my shoulder before he could do any more damage with his teeth. I planted my knee on his chest as he hit the ground on his back. My hands twisted his head from his body as easily as I had the other two. Riley, Zoey, and the two unnamed newborns were all that was left. The two unknowns both came at me this time. My eyes tracked their every move. One threw a punch towards my ribs, while the other kicked towards my face. I blocked the kick with my forearm. I gritted my teeth as the bone broke from the force of the kick, and my ribs protested the shot they had taken. I wanted to end this already. So, as they came at me again I crouched and jumped. I twisted in the air so I landed on the back of one of them. I quickly decapitated him and before his body even hit the ground I was on the back of the other doing the same to him. I dropped to the ground in a crouch facing Riley and Zoey. I growled a challenge to them. They were both staring at me with wide eyes. As I crouched there, daring them to attack, the cowards turned and fled.

I looked up at the sky. I had no idea of the time, but I would guess it to be about two or three in the afternoon. That meant Alice would be out of school now. I could feel my body trying to heal my wounds, but I had not hunted recently so I couldn't heal at my normal rate. I knew I needed to hunt but I had promised the Cullens I wouldn't hunt in state and I didn't have time to make a trip at the moment. I needed to let my father and the Cullens know what's going on. I sighed as I started to run back towards Forks.

I staggered up the front steps of the Cullen house. The door was flung open before I could knock.

"Amanda! What happened?" Alice shouted when she saw me. The rest of the family had gathered at her shout. I heard them all gasp when they took in my appearance.

"No need to shout Alice. Super sensitive hearing remember?" I started to chuckle but soon stopped when my ribs ached from the movement.

"Right. Sorry. So what happened?" She asked in a quieter tone as she gently brushed her fingers over my cracked cheek. I saw her eyes turn black.

"How about we go inside and discuss this so Amanda doesn't have to keep standing?" Esme suggested. I tried to smile gratefully at her but it came out as more of a pained grimace when the cracks stretched. We all walked inside to the living room. I took a seat on the couch with Alice sitting next to me on my right and Esme on my left. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap in the love seat. Katie and Edward were in the armchair. Carlisle sat on the arm of the sofa next to Esme, while Audrey and Jasper sat next to each other on the two person couch across from us.

"Now tell us what happened, little princess!" Emmett boomed. I told them the whole story. I told them about Jane calling me, telling me to investigate the situation. Riley and the ambush. Zoey showing up with more newborns. When I got to the fight more than one growl echoed around the room. When my story was finished they all sat there in stunned silence.

"Whoa. You killed five newborns by yourself, at once, without using any of your powers? That's awesome!" Katie exclaimed. Emmett nodded his agreement.

"Carlisle would please examine her?" Alice spoke up next. Carlisle started making his way towards me but I waved him off.

"There's no need Carlisle. I'm fine. I just need to hunt, and then I'll be healed in no time." I looked at Alice as I spoke.

"Amanda I must say that it would make everyone feel better if you would allow me to examine you." Carlisle stated. Alice nodded her head.

"Oh very well then." I sighed.

"If you would follow me please." He stood up. I mirrored his action dragging Alice with me since she was practically glued to my side. We flashed to his study since it was soundproof.

"So what's up doc?"

"Your right arm is broken, three fractured ribs, fractured jaw and cheekbone, and a few fresh bites."

"Really?" He nodded. "Maybe that's why I hurt so much." I chuckled lightly trying to no irritate my injured ribs.

"This isn't a laughing matter Amanda. You could have been killed." Alice chastised.

I saw Carlisle slip out of the room, leaving me and Alice to talk alone.

"I'll be perfectly fine once I feed. Don't worry so much Alice." I flitted in front of her and wrapped my left arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against mine. "I'm okay. Really." I whispered as I stared into her mesmerizing amber eyes.

"I guess I overreacted. I just don't like seeing you hurt." She gently took my face in her hands. I leaned down to close the gap between our lips, just barely brushing her lips with my own. That didn't seem to satisfy her though. She leaned closer to me to deepen the kiss, as she ran her tongue over my bottom lip. I happily granted her access. After a few minutes I broke the kiss knowing I still had to hunt and tell my father about the army.

"I need to hunt." I told her.

"Do you really need to go out of state? Will try our diet?" She pouted.

I sighed. She had been trying to get me to try hunting animals for a few weeks now and I just couldn't deny her any longer. "For you, anything."

"Yay!" She squealed before pecking me on the lips again. "Come on." She grabbed my hand.

I sniffed the air. I could smell the scents of four elk near the creek. I could hear their pounding hearts. I let my instincts take over as I raced towards my unsuspecting prey. I sank into my hunting crouch at the tree line as my gaze fell upon the pounding pulse in the elk's shaggy neck. As I prepared to take my prey the wind shifted, bringing with it a mouthwatering scent that promised to quench the raging fire in the back of my throat. I took off in a direction perpendicular to my original path. The delicious scent led me to a clearing where two hikers were resting. Their heartbeats were slightly elevated and the light sheen of sweat covering their bodies called to my monster. I tried to fight it, but I was too far gone. My thoughts were fuzzy and they all seemed to center around the men's blood. The sweet aroma was too much for the burning thirst. I crouched and sprang at the first man, snapping his neck as if it was a twig. He didn't even have time to scream. My teeth sank into his jugular, tearing through to the sweet red liquid beneath. I dropped his body when he ran dry. I turned and leaped at the other man who sat terrified, unable to move. As the sweet nectar that was his life blood flowed into my mouth I couldn't help but moan in appreciation. I dropped his body.

It felt as if I was waking up from a dream as I caged the monster inside me once again. I could tell that my body was completely healed now. I stared at the hiker's body and for the first time in a long time I felt guilt and self-disgust well up inside me for what I had done. I had spent nearly a hundred and fifty years pushing this feeling aside and ignoring it. Why do I feel it now? I had only one answer to that. Alice.

I heard footsteps approaching my location but I didn't move. I knew it would be Alice and I didn't want her to see my now crimson eyes. They are proof of my betrayal to her. Why does she affect me so? I saw the answer before I had even finished asking the question. I love her. She could never love a monster like me. I couldn't even hunt her way one time before I slipped up. I closed my eyes as tears that would never fall blurred my vision.

"Amanda?" I heard nothing but concern in her voice but I knew it was too good to be true. I didn't look at her or acknowledge her in any way. I was so still I could pass as a statue. I didn't even breathe.

"Amanda, look at me." She pleaded. Still I didn't acknowledge her presence.

I heard her slowly close the distance between us, before she crouched in front of me. I flinched when she put her hand on my cheek. It was such a loving caress and I didn't deserve it. She's an angel and I'm a monster. She deserves someone so much better than me. She tried to lift my gaze to meet hers but I resisted. I heard her sigh softly before she spoke.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to do this. It's not your fault." She whispered as her thumb stroked across my cheekbone. Her words finally broke me from the trance like state I had been in. My blazing red eyes met her soft amber ones. She flinched at the anger in my gaze even though it wasn't directed at her.

"It's okay? No, it's not. I didn't mean to do it? Doesn't matter. I still did it, didn't I? It's not my fault? Then whose is it Alice?" I stood up and began to pace. Her eyes followed my movements. "I don't deserve your comfort Alice. I am a monster and that's all I'll ever be. I don't deserve yours, or any of your family's, love. I should just leave and let you go back to your existence before me. After what I have done here today can you honestly still look at me and say I'm not a monster?" I continued to pace until she stepped in front of and wrapped her arms around my neck. My hand instinctively fell to her hips.

She looked me directly in the eye as she simply stated, "Yes."

I saw not a hint of lie in her beautiful topaz eyes. "How?" I muttered as my eyes slid shut once again.

"Easily. A monster would not beat themself up like this. They would feel no remorse for the lives they had stolen. You're not a monster. You deserve to be loved and cared for as much as anyone else in this world. Please don't leave me." Her voice was so broken that I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist and hug her to me tightly.

"I am a monster. I've spent nearly a hundred and fifty years killing humans to satiate my thirst. I didn't feel remorse. I didn't feel guilt. Well, I did but I just pushed it away. I feel like I failed you, like I broke a promise to you. I told you I would try to hunt animals and then I go and slaughter these two hikers." I dropped my arms from around her and tried to escape from her hold. I didn't deserve this, no matter what she said.

"Look at me." She whispered. I kept my eyes firmly closed. "Look. At. Me." She commanded. I finally opened my eyes.

"Good. Now listen to me. You are _not_ a monster. You didn't fail me, or break a promise to me. It's not your fault. I would have done the same thing if I had given myself over to my instincts like you had. You did what any one of us would have done. Stop torturing yourself over this." My mouth covered hers as the last word fell from her lips. I couldn't express the gratitude I felt towards her with words.

I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her sweet tasting mouth. She granted it without hesitation. When our tongues collided in a fiery dance, a moan slipped from both of us. I slowly backed her into a tree, and pinned her there. My thigh settled between hers. My lips kissed, licked, and nipped at her neck. I pressed my thigh against her center. I was rewarded with a gasp and then a deep moan as I added more pressure. I could smell her arousal and I smiled against her skin before finding her lips again. I pressed into her core again. Her head fell back against the trunk of the tree as she groaned and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Her neck and collarbone were left open for a new assault from my questing lips.

I pulled back a few minutes later, eliciting a whimper from Alice. She pulled my face back to hers, but I only place a soft, sweet kiss on her lips before pulling back once again. She pouted.

"We haven't even gone on a date yet. I think we should stop before we go any further." I chuckled as she sighed. "I also wanted to ask you something. Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night, Alice?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed.

I kissed her sweetly before pulling back. "I'll let you know the details before tomorrow night. I'm so glad today's Friday. I wouldn't want to have to wait another night before I could take you on a date. Well, I should probably clean this mess up. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course." She kissed me again before sprinting off in the direction of her house.

I was running back to my place after cleaning my mess up when the perfect idea for mine and Alice's date tomorrow popped into my head. I pulled out my phone to text Alice the details.

_Meet me at the meadow at seven tomorrow. :)_

_Will do, babe. ;) What do you have planned?_

_You'll see, beautiful._

I had a huge grin on my face as I put my phone back in my pocket. I would make this the most perfect first date anyone has ever seen.

**A/N: **Well that was chapter eight. I'm sorry it's been so long between updates, but I had writer's block for this story. I also had my new story going through my head just begging to be written. If you haven't checked it out yet, you really should. Anyway, I'm not going to update this story unless I get at least five reviews for this chapter. So if you want me to update soon, you should review. Come on, people. I've gotten almost 800 hits on this story and only five reviews? It would be nice to get some feedback on how my story is. I do allow anonymous reviews, so you don't even have to be a member to review :) So let's get those reviews rolling, huh? :D

Please and thank you,

DarkestTinkerbell


	9. First Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, however I do wish I owned an Alice ;) the plot and original characters are mine though :)

Chapter 9: First Date

After I finished setting up the meadow for my date with Alice tonight, I ran back to my house to change. I am so nervous for tonight that I'm shaking. I'm a vampire, damn it! I don't shake! I'm supposed to be confident, not a nervous wreck. No one has ever affected me the way Alice affects me. I think that I might be falling in love with her.

That thought alone scared me and was the reason for my nervousness. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I scare her away by moving too fast? So many questions whirling around in my head. I don't want to fuck this up.

I ran to my closet and grabbed my knee length red strapless dress. I paired it with black stiletto heels. I put on some light make up and fluffed my hair to the perfect sex hair.

As I was running out the door I grabbed my acoustic guitar. I did promise to play Ali my new song. As I approached the meadow I checked the time. It was still about half an hour before I told Alice to be here. _Good I have time, _I thought. I walked over to the little makeshift stage I had put together earlier. I set my guitar on the stand next to the microphone. I made sure that I had my iPod set up for when I was done with my song. The circle of trees that created the edge of the meadow were wrapped with twinkling white lights. Rose petals had been scattered across the ground. Speakers were hidden in the branches of the trees. Set up around the meadow were covered easels containing a few of my works. I checked the time again. It was almost seven. Alice would be here soon.

I grabbed my guitar and stood in front of the microphone waiting for her. As she as she stepped through the tree line I began playing a song that she inspired. My voice soon joined.

"Mmmmm...

Take me where I've never been,  
>Help me on my feet again.<br>Show me that good things come to those who wait.  
>Tell me I'm not on my own.<br>Tell me I won't be alone.  
>Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake.<br>'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
>You can.<p>

Save me from myself, you can.  
>And it's you and no one else.<br>If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
>Tonight would never end.<br>If you asked me, I would follow.  
>But for now, I just pretend.<br>'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
>You can.<p>

Baby, when you look at me," I looked into her eyes.  
>"Tell me, what do you see?<br>Are these the eyes of someone you could love?  
>'Cause everything that brought me here,<br>Well, now it all seems so clear.  
>Baby, you're the one that I've been dreamin' of.<br>'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
>You can.<p>

Save me from myself, you can.  
>And it's you and no one else.<br>If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
>Tonight would never end.<br>If you asked me, I would follow.  
>But for now, I just pretend.<br>'cause if anyone can make me fall in love...

Only you can take me sailin' in your deepest eyes.  
>Bring me to my knees and make me cry.<br>And no one's ever done this,  
>Everything was just a lie.<br>And I know, yes I know...

This is where it all begins,  
>So tell me it'll never end.<br>I can't fool myself,  
>It's you and no one else.<br>If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
>Tonight would never end.<br>If you asked me, I would follow.  
>But for now, I just pretend.<br>Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
>You can.<p>

Show me that good things come to those who wait"

When I looked at her again, her eyes were shining with tears that would never fall.

"That was beautiful Amanda." She whispered.

I smiled softly. I turned my iPod on and soft music filled the night air. I walked to Alice. I gave her a once over and saw that she was wearing almost the same thing as I was except her dress was black with spaghetti straps.

"You look beautiful Alice. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" I held my hand out to her. She placed her hand in mine while nodding. I led her to the middle of the meadow. When we reached the middle I suddenly starting twirling her all around. She giggled at my sudden act.

We danced for a while before I stopped. I took her hand and led her to the first covered piece of art.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered. I pulled the cover off with a flourish. I like to be dramatic sometimes so sue me. The first piece of art was a charcoal sketch of my parents. We moved on to the next one. It was a pencil drawing of the twins and me. I drew it from a picture taken at a party my father had thrown. All three of us had our heads thrown back laughing, and my arms were wrapped around Jane's and Alec's shoulders since I was in the middle. We moved on to the next piece. I uncovered and heard Alice gasp. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling, while Rosalie, Audrey, Katie, Edward, and Alice cheered them on from the back porch. The sun was shining brightly on them all, rainbows dancing throughout the drawing.

I was nervous as I led her to the last covered piece. I was hoping with my whole being that she likes it. _Maybe I shouldn't show this to her, _I thought to myself. When I didn't immediately reveal the next piece, Alice spoke.

"Amanda? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I took a deep breath, turned around, and pulled the sheet off. I heard Alice gasp again. I couldn't bring myself to turn around and face her. I was scared to see her reaction, though I would never admit that out loud. I don't do scared.

"This is amazing Amanda. This can't be me. She's too beautiful." She breathed. She reached out as if to touch the picture, though her hand never actually reached its destination. It was a drawing of her. Just her head and shoulders, however. She had a dazzling smile upon her gorgeous face. Her eyes were the hardest part to portray. The way they lit up when she was excited or happy, was difficult to capture in a still life. Her raven hair was in its usual messy disarray, creating a sort of halo on her head. She was every bit as beautiful in the picture as she was in real life.

"Your eyes were the hardest. I had trouble finding the perfect color and trying to capture the way they show what you feel in a still life. And you are every bit as beautiful in as she is, because you are her. Just as she is you." I mumble still not looking at her.

"That has to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever told me." She whispered in my ear as she came up and wrapped her arms around me from behind. I turn around in her arms and lean down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. She breaks the kiss a few moments later.

"Your eyes aren't the eyes of someone I could love." She whispered. I felt my heart crack a little at her words, before she continued. "They're the eyes of someone I do love. I love you Amanda." She said, staring into my eyes.

"I love you too Alice." I whisper as I lean down to capture her lips once again. I feel a shock of electricity rush through my body, going straight to my core. If my heart could beat, it would be pounding so hard right now. I run my tongue across Alice's bottom lip. She moans and opens her mouth to me without hesitation. My tongue makes its way into her sweet tasting mouth. She tasted just like she smelled. Like vanilla and cinnamon, sweet with a hint of spice. Delicious.

I didn't realize we were moving until I felt the tree against her back. I pulled away from her addicting mouth and trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck, where I sucked softly on where her pulse used to be. She tilted her head back and moaned. I wanted to make her moan for the rest of eternity. I could feel my panties dampen at the same time I smelt both of out arousals. A soft growl rumbled in my chest. I slipped my thigh between Alice's legs and ground my hips into hers. She whimpered softly and fisted her small hands in my hair, while tugging slightly. A moan spilled from my lips as I leaned back to look into her eyes. They were darkened in lust, but I could see love swirling in their depths. Love for me. I crushed my lips back to hers as I lifted her so she could wrap her legs around my waist. I turned and gently and gracefully lowered us to the ground with me hovering above her. I pulled back from the kiss just enough to whisper "I love you" against her lips before reclaiming them with mine.

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of chapter 9. I hope it was good enough to make up for my long absence. I know I kind of left you hanging at the end, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. Next chapter will definitely be hot. I hope. It will not only be my first girl/girl lemon, it will be my first lemon period. I hope I do well. Wish me luck. My next update should be up by next weekend, no later than Sunday. You don't have to review, but I would appreciate it. Reviews are love. They also help make my writing better. Thank you. And the song is You Can by David Archuleta.

DarkestTinkerbell


	10. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I'm sorry if you were expecting an update, but I have just lost my passion for this story. I am discontinuing it, and most likely going to be taking it down. I'm sorry to disappoint you all. I have a new story that I just recently published here on , and if you like my writing style then you should go check it out. I am truly sorry that I am discontinuing Forever is a Long Time, but I just can't seem to write anymore on it. Every time I try, I sit there staring at my computer screen. My new story is called Overcoming Darkness, and is a Bella/Alice story.

-DarkestTinkerbell


	11. AN

Dear Readers,

For those of you who were expecting this to be an update, I am very sorry to inform you that it is not. My laptop finally decided to die on me a few days after my last update, and the only other computer I have access to is the one at my work(which I'm writing this from), but I am usually too busy at work to update. I will let you guys know that I am working on Chapter 18 of Overcoming Darkness and Chapter 5 of IJWYTKWIA. I am also thinking about bringing Forever is a Long Time back. It's not a definite yet, but I am for sure thinking about it. I just felt like you all deserved to know what was going on, and that I did not forget about my stories. As always, if you have questions or comments review or PM me. Also, I am still thinking about possibly writing a Faberry story. Let me know if I should give it a go :)

Thanks,

Tink


End file.
